<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your loser by softdaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862427">your loser</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdaydream/pseuds/softdaydream'>softdaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Love, pure joyri fluff with so many kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdaydream/pseuds/softdaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”Kiss me, Joy,”</p><p>Yerim speaks first and thinks later.</p><p>The two girls have been on the couch for hours, Yerim’s head resting comfortably on Sooyoung’s lap. In between nodding off to Sooyoung caressing her hair, Yerim has had the time to adore the other girl’s lips. So soft, full and coated with beautiful red, they must feel amazing. Sooyoung looks so perfect without even trying. She’s been focusing on the drama flashing on the TV, until Yerim breaks the silence.</p><p>“What?” Sooyoung looks down at her, blinking a few times in surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your loser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Kiss me, Joy,”</p><p>Yerim speaks first and thinks later.</p><p>The two girls have been on the couch for hours, Yerim’s head resting comfortably on Sooyoung’s lap. In between nodding off to Sooyoung caressing her hair, Yerim has had the time to adore the other girl’s lips. So soft, full and coated with beautiful red, they must feel amazing. Sooyoung looks so perfect without even trying. She’s been focusing on the drama flashing on the TV, until Yerim breaks the silence.</p><p>“What?” Sooyoung looks down at her, blinking a few times. Her hand keeps moving in Yerim’s hair that’s sprawled over her thighs and the couch. Yerim lets out her signature bubbly giggle.</p><p>“Ha! Got you to look,” she snickers. Sooyoung’s eyes stay on her while a grin rises to that pretty pair of lips. A hand slides to cup Yerim’s cheek and Sooyoung leans down, making Yerim’s brain short-circuit.</p><p>“You want a kiss?” Sooyoung murmurs, her voice sweeter than any candy.</p><p>“It-It was a joke,” Yerim denies. Why is she stuttering? Her eyes quickly screw shut, and then Sooyoung’s lips press generously onto her forehead, definitely leaving a print of her lipstick. Sooyoung’s face is barely apart from hers when Yerim opens her eyes again.</p><p>“Gross…” Yerim groans, like an automated response. Every second Sooyoung spends unmoving and close to her, the stubborn blush on Yerim’s face blooms further. She wishes there was no light from the TV and no lit candle on the coffee table, so Sooyoung couldn’t see the way her cheeks burn, which clearly amuses her. </p><p>“Was it really?” Can she stop talking in that impossibly soft tone? It always drives Yerim crazy and Sooyoung knows when to use it so well. Sooyoung glances noticeably at her lips, much in the way Yerim has been staring at her all evening, then looks into her eyes again.</p><p>To Yerim, it feels like her heart is being unnecessarily loud. It beats demandingly in her ears, urging her to close the gap between Sooyoung and her. </p><p>Yerim raises her head and reaches for Sooyoung’s lips with her own, giving her the simplest kiss. Sooyoung inches towards her ever so slightly, and then for a couple of seconds their lips press firmly against each other, soft against soft. A smile captures Sooyoung’s lips before she straightens her back and withdraws from the contact. Sooyoung’s hand, surely feeling the hotness of her cheek, slips away too.</p><p>“Funny Yerimmie,” Sooyoung hums and fondly ruffles Yerim’s brown hair. Her seemingly unfazed attention returns to the drama on the TV.</p><p>Yerim lies in place, clenched fists on her chest and a heart that’s about to burst. Sooyoung must have kissed so many boys, and maybe many girls too, who knows, she’s so pretty and brave she could do anything. Not that Yerim couldn’t, if she wanted to, nobody has just caught her attention like… Sooyoung. Yerim is still gazing at the lines of her lips, her mind drunk by their touch, even if it was so chaste and short.</p><p>Yerim licks her own lips. She tugs at Sooyoung’s sleeve when her hand is close to her ear.</p><p>“Again, Joy,” Yerim keeps looking up, she waits for Sooyoung’s pretty eyes to look at her too,</p><p>“Kiss me again,”</p><p>Yerim’s heart leaps at the sight of Sooyoung blushing in turn. Maybe some lighting is a good thing after all. The older girl leans back in to her without complaint, her plush lips finding Yerim’s.</p><p>Yerim knew it would feel amazing. The two familiarize themselves with the other’s touch, lips pursing and parting with gentle noises. Many kisses follow, exploring and curious, the next one always feeling better than the previous. The delicate way Sooyoung’s mouth moves against Yerim’s, it’s like her lips are laced with love and care for her.</p><p>Yerim doesn’t mean to, but she whimpers as Sooyoung pulls away. She chases Sooyoung’s lips, refusing to stop.</p><p>“Yerim-ah I—” Sooyoung grins in between Yerim’s insistent pecks and the way Yerim’s small hands scramble to hold her face.</p><p>“M-My neck is dying like this,” Sooyoung chuckles. “Get up,” Sooyoung tells her, hand shifting behind Yerim’s back to help her.</p><p>Next, Yerim finds herself sitting sideways between Sooyoung’s thighs. She swallows hard, feeling excited and dazed at the same time. Everything happening seems somewhat unbelievable. After all, Sooyoung is her best friend, her bandmate, her annoyingly sexy roommate who’s as much of an imp as she is an angel.</p><p>“That’s better,” Sooyoung purrs, turning Yerim’s face to her and gladly kissing her again. And Yerim kisses back, wanting nothing more.</p><p>Sooyoung’s hand climbs to rest on her knee, but because Yerim is unsure what to do with her own, she clasps Sooyoung’s hand between the two of hers and takes them down to her lap.</p><p>Yerim is already addicted to the warmth of Sooyoung’s lips. She licks into Sooyoung’s mouth, eager to deepen their kisses, and Sooyoung parts her lips further for her. Yerim can tell that Sooyoung is very talented with her tongue -- thinking about it makes her blush harder. Their tongues slide together perfectly, neither lacking or trying too much.</p><p>Sooyoung’s lipstick is making a mess on both of their faces, including the smooch on Yerim’s forehead. All something they would probably giggle at later.</p><p>Sooyoung caresses Yerim’s jaw and neck with her free hand, sometimes tucking strands of hair behind her ear. Their kisses go on, deep yet gentle, and Yerim’s excited heart is like a glowing ball of fire in her chest. Sooyoung’s lips are definitely the best thing she has tasted. She knows Sooyoung loves her very much and she wonders whether Sooyoung loves kissing her as well.</p><p>“Gross, huh,” Sooyoung muses when they eventually pull apart to breathe. She wipes the corner of her mouth with her fingertips, something that probably shouldn’t be as attractive as Yerim finds it. The younger girl furrows her eyebrows and bumps their foreheads together, to which Sooyoung winces.</p><p>Yerim abandons Sooyoung’s hand on her lap and takes the tall girl by her shoulders. She starts to shift, hasty kisses getting exchanged as they move. Sooyoung doesn’t resist being pushed onto her back while the shorter girl climbs over her, hurrying to claim her lips again. </p><p>Yerim holds Sooyoung’s jaw in a firm grip and sucks earnestly on her lower lip, not getting enough of the plumpness of Sooyoung’s skin. She nibbles gently onto the lip with her teeth while feeling Sooyoung’s hands wandering over her clothes.</p><p>“Mmm~” Sooyoung hums, kissing her more, “it seems Yerimmie might like me a bit…”</p><p>Sooyoung had once told Yerim that resisting the urge to tease her constantly was hard because her cute stubbornness made it extra fun, so of course she would tease her right now, at this moment. </p><p>“Shut up, Joy,”</p><p>Yerim dives for her neck to deliver further kisses and Sooyoung’s hands sneak around her, lowering from Yerim’s hips to her backside, where she proceeds to give Yerim a firm squeeze. Yerim can’t help breathe out a soft ‘<em>ah</em>’ against Sooyoung’s neck, and she gets a gentle giggle in response.</p><p>“Cute,” Sooyoung whispers and lays a kiss onto the shell of Yerim’s ear. The red-faced maknae lifts herself up, lips withdrawn into a narrow line.</p><p>“I’m going to tell Joohyun unnie if you keep bullying me,” Yerim states dead serious, poking Sooyoung’s cheek sharply with her finger. Though, uh, there wasn’t much she could really tell Joohyun, was there?</p><p>“Oh no, <em> not </em> Joohyun, please,” Sooyoung whines, Yerim’s empty threat working on her.</p><p>“I’ll be good…” Sooyoung promises with an innocent smile and she hugs Yerim closer.</p><p>Yerim clasps Sooyoung’s hand under her own before returning to kiss her neck. She makes sure to nip at Sooyoung’s ear and give teasing licks around the most sensitive spots of her skin. The scent of a flowery perfume covers Sooyoung’s neck; her favourite fragrance, which Yerim steals ever so often. Sooyoung’s breath grows heavier by each brush of Yerim’s heated lips against her skin and Yerim feels her body squirm under her own.</p><p>When Sooyoung’s face is glowing just like hers and there’s a heady look in her half-lidded eyes, Yerim sits on top of her to look at her again.</p><p>“W-Would it be—”  Yerim struggles with the sentence and she bites her lip. She really sucks at this. She lets go of Sooyoung’s hand, their touch having gotten sweaty. Perhaps it would be better if she didn’t ask at all but… She <em> has </em> to.</p><p>“Would it be bad… if I did like you? A bit? Hypothetically?” Yerim tries, making Sooyoung giggle.</p><p>“Yerim-ah,” Sooyoung calls sweetly again, pressing a kiss onto Yerim’s palm as she tucks some of Sooyoung’s dark hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I like you <em> a lot</em>, so that would be more than okay.”</p><p>“Really?” Yerim asks, though she knows what Sooyoung’s honest voice sounds like. Yerim feels the need to kiss her again and she dips her head down. While on her lips, Yerim brings a hand to Sooyoung’s chest, to see whether she could feel her heart beating as fast as hers. Right now, it might be beating even faster, she thinks. </p><p>“How much?” Yerim wants to hear more about Sooyoung’s feelings for her. She mumbles the words into the kiss, against the softest lips that are melting on top of hers. Sooyoung hums, sinks her fingers into Yerim’s hair and kisses her rougher.</p><p>“More than I like anyone else,” she sighs then and Yerim now knows what to call the warm and fond look in her eyes that’s always there when Sooyoung looks at her; heart eyes. Sooyoung is in love with her. Yerim leans teasingly close to her ear.</p><p>“So, you’re a loser,” she whispers, her breath tickling Sooyoung’s skin.</p><p>“I know…” Sooyoung admits in an equally quiet tone, “but at least I could be your—”</p><p>“Don’t say it, <em> please</em>, don’t,” Yerim presses her face against the side of Sooyoung’s head and squeezes her eyes shut, as if it would protect her from the cheesiness.</p><p>“…Your loser,” Sooyoung finishes, smiling so that her eyes crinkle. Yerim groans as if it’s the most terrible thing she’s heard. She flips herself off of the taller girl, somehow managing to forget that the couch isn’t that wide. She ends up tumbling to the floor, laughter filling her lungs after a yelp. </p><p>Yerim pretends to be allergic to Sooyoung’s sweetness, but the fact is she would be lost without it.</p><p>Sooyoung peeks over the edge of the couch and she offers Yerim a hand to help her back up, but Yerim has other plans. She tries to forcefully pull Sooyoung down to the floor with her and at first Sooyoung resists while whining her name. Eventually she gives up and drops herself on top of Yerim, not caring whether she would crush the shorter girl or not.</p><p>Yerim’s giggling, one of Sooyoung’s self-professed favourite sounds, is still bubbling from her lips as they kiss again, for the countless time tonight.</p><p>xx</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading and please tell me your thoughts ! 💕 should i write more joyri hmmm.. 🤭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>